


Mark of Love

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, Quintis - Freeform, Secret Relationship, before they reveal their relationship to the team, i need to be studying, nothing very mature, quintis has my heart damn it, rating is to be safe, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "Toby, if Walter sees it, our cover is blown. We're screwed."Quintis one-shot.





	Mark of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I should've been studying for exams but *shrug* 
> 
> this is obviously set before Quintis reveals their relationship

“Shit.”

Happy scowled at her reflection in the mirror. 

“What’s wrong?” Toby called from the bedroom.

Ignoring him, she continued poking the mark on her neck. It didn’t hurt, but it was annoying as hell. 

She shifted the collar on her jacket upwards. The mark remained visible, prompting her to grunt. “Damn it,” she muttered. Adjusting the leather a different way, she tried again. The collar wasn’t high enough, and it still didn’t work.

Putting a hand on the doorway, Toby peeped his head in. “Everything okay?”   


“Fine.” 

Happy watched him in the mirror. He raised his eyebrows. “You really wanna try lyin’ to the world’s best shrink?” 

“I’m not.”

Toby cocked his head and struggled to repress a grin. “Did I mention I’m Harvard trained?”

The mirror almost cracked under her following glare. “Get out. I’ll deal with it myself.” 

Abruptly frowning, he jumped into the room. “Okay,” he said without hesitation, “I’m done, I’m done.”

“Don’t move any closer unless you want a black eye.”

“Seriously,” he dropped his bottom lip, “I’m here to help.” 

Lowering her chin, Happy continuing glaring through the mirror. Behind her, Toby countered her gaze. He gave an expression of cool calmness to match her heated fire. 

She slapped her palms on the bathroom’s countertop. “You botched up my neck.”   


“I did what?” Toby asked. Narrowing her eyes, Happy whipped around to reveal the purple bruise. It hadn’t been extremely noticeable until she pointed it out, but then it became glaringly obvious, a circle from his lips the night before. Toby exhaled through his mouth in comprehension. “It’s a mark of love, Hap!”   


“Mark of love my  _ ass _ .”

Stepping forward, he put his hands on her shoulders. “Okay, it’s not that bad.”

“Toby,” Happy scowled, though didn’t shake him off, “if Walter sees it, our cover is blown. We’re screwed.”

"That would require him knowing what a hickey _is_."

"Funny."

Toby rubbed his lips together.  “Did you try covering it up?”

“Oh, no,” she deadpanned. “I have an IQ of 184, but I didn’t think to  _ cover it up _ .”

Toby pouted. “Well that’s not helpful.” 

“Yeah, neither are you.”

Gently, he drew a circle around her bruise. “Doesn’t sound like you want the doctor to take care of this, Quinn.”

“How exactly do you plan on doing that, Curtis?”   


“Makeup.”

Happy flicked a pair of knitted brows up at him. “Do I look like I have makeup on hand?”   


“No. But I do.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “ _ You _ have makeup? Just laying around?” 

“Used to get a lot of hickies,” Toby answered zestfully, grinning. “Didn’t want to make you jealous. I covered ‘em up.”

His hands still on her shoulders, she moved to cross her arms. “That’s the biggest load of BS I’ve heard all week. And I listened to Cabe’s whole  _ I’m  _ not _ secretly a nerd  _ spiel.”    


Toby focused in on her eyes. “Okay. I...uh-I had it for whenever I got a shiner on bad nights with guys who who wanted my big betting bucks and I didn’t feel like parading it around the garage.” 

“Oh.” She froze, staring back at him in a way that paralleled his own expression. But it lacked the same behavioral knowledge. The words failed to come. 

Luckily, though, Toby brushed it right off. “But it’s not for gambling mistakes anymore.” His fingertip skimmed her bruise. “It’s for hickies. It’s a hickey cover-up.” 

Grateful for the change in subject, Happy followed his lead. “Hold on. First off,  _ no _ .” 

“Fine. But I don’t like  _ mark of love cover-up _ . Makes it sound like-”

“And second off,  _ no _ . You don’t need to name it.” 

“Don’t take the fun out of this, Happy.”   


“There’s nothing  _ fun _ about hiding a hickey while you’re already hiding a relationship.” 

Toby grinned. “I love it when you’re like this. All grumpy and cute.”

“I’m always like this.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

“Beautiful!” 

Eyes on her now obscured bruise, Happy frowned into the mirror. “We don’t have the same skin tone. It’s a little off.” 

“I don’t think Walter will be focused on your neck, Hap,” Toby answered. “If that’s the case, then we’re gonna have a problem.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

He dropped the makeup brush onto the counter. “Ready to head out?”

“Yeah. I just hope we can pull this off.”

* * *

Happy and Toby high fived immediately after they closed the garage door behind them. 

“Nice  _ work _ , Curtis.”

“Just call me Ursula the makeup artist.”

“Who?” She glanced at the expression on his face. Then, when realization struck not a second later, she glared. “Oh. Hilarious. Like being bossed around by Paige that day wasn’t enough.” 

Smiling, Toby reached to lace his hand with hers. “Hey, you wanna come over to my place tonight?”   


“Sure. But if I get another freaking bruise on my neck, you’ll get a bigger one on your arm.”

He kissed her cheek. “Deal.”


End file.
